The Partnership Restored
by OhioOwl
Summary: As the pueblo prepares for the annual feast of its patroness, Bernardo smells trouble but Diego doesn't believe him. As events unfold Diego's manservant is proved correct, and thanks to his foresight Zorro is able to set things right.
1. Plans

**The Partnership Restored**

 **A/N: 1) I wrote this story because I put poor Diego through so much in "The Marriage of Three Hearts" that I felt I owed it to him to get him healthy and back in the saddle as Zorro.**

 **2)** _ **Trio despreciable**_ **means "nasty trio" in Spanish**

 **Chapter 1: Plans**

Don Gregorio Pérez had always thought of himself as a fair man. He was gracious and even-handed in his dealings with family, friends, and those who worked for him. Most of his retainers agreed with this. However, one who did not was Carlos Saboto. Carlos had a taste for wine, and very poor judgment as to when and where he should — or, more importantly, should not — be drinking it. When for the third time Carlos was found asleep on the range near the carcass of a steer that had been killed by wolves, Don Gregorio gave him his wages due plus an extra month's wage and dismissed him. Although this was more than generous, Carlos still felt himself mistreated. Instead of heading north or south to other _ranchos_ , he remained in Los Angeles doing such odd jobs as he could find, nursing his grudge, and drinking his way through most of his money.

At one point he had three days' work loading timber with two other drifters. The evening of the third day found the three of them the inn's _taberna,_ where they had just poured out the last of their third bottle of wine. The tall drifter, Paco Hernandez, was gripping the glass very hard, hoping to squeeze a few more drops into his cup.

"I think there is nooo more," offered Carlos, the wine having the expected effect on his speech. "Can we afford another bottle, _mis amigos_?"

Paco set the bottle down and fumbled his way through his pockets. " _Naaa-_ urp _-da_ , " he burped. The other drifter, Jorge Diaz, was luckier. He produced a small handful of coins. "Is that the last of it?" asked Paco.

" _Sí_ , it is the last of the dog money," replied Jorge.

"Dog money?" echoed Carlos. His wine-addled brain then produced what seemed to him a perfectly logical question: "A dog gave you money?"

"No, _baboso_ , a _man_ gave us money for finding his dog."

"So the man had lossht his dog?" asked Carlos, slurring his s's. At this his companions began to laugh loudly. This puzzled Carlos and he asked, "What is ssso funny about looosing your dog?"

"Well, he didn't exactly lose the dog," offered Jorge. "We — hic —lost it for him." Louder laughter. Seeing total confusion on Carlos' face, Jorge continued. "You see, _amigo_ , we had four months work running cattle up near San Fernando. The head _vaquero_ , he had this big black dog that he had trained to work the cattle. And he had trained it well. It was a goood dog."

"A verrry good dog," interjected Paco.

Jorge elbowed his partner and then continued. "So one day we managed to corner the dog away from the herd, and we penned it up in a cave. Thhhe cave, it had a spring. We didn't want to be mean to the dog, you see, we just wanted to trap it."

Paco, bleary-eyed and staring at nothing in particular, asked, "Was the dog black or brown?...I forget..." Jorge kicked him under the table.

When the dog failed to come in the first night, the head _vaquero_ was not concerned. The dog sometimes roamed for a while at night. But when the dog failed to appear all the next day and into a second night, he began to worrry. And on the third day he offered a reward."

"A rewarrrd!" echoed Carlos, now very interested in the dog. "How much of a reward?"

"Thirty pesos," replied Jorge. "So on the fourth evening we went out and freed the dog and brought him back. The head _vaquero_ was overjoyed to see him, and," here Jorge held up a finger and stabbed into the air at each of his next words, "he paid us thirty pesos. Each!"

"Thirty pesos," repeated Carlos and Paco, simultaneously.

" _Sí_!" said Jorge. "A man will pay much for what he loves much."

This statement planted an nasty seed in Carlos' brain.

It would be unthinkable for anyone at the De la Vega _hacienda_ to note that Bernardo had become very quiet recently. The _muzo_ was mute — he was always quiet. But a thoughtful observer might be inclined to notice that Diego's manservant had indeed become subdued lately. Because since his patròn's marriage their camaraderie had ebbed. Of course since Don Diego had a lovely new wife, this was only natural. If Don Diego wanted to ride, he rode out with Doña Margarita. If they went into the _pueblo_ for market day, he drove her and accompanied her around the stalls. Given that Bernardo had, with good reason, never formed a close relationship with any of the other servants, Diego's _muzo_ had no one to share his day with.

In addition, Los Angeles seemed to have become a very law-abiding community recently. There were no _banditos_ roaming the hills for Zorro to capture, no thefts at the inn, and, with Sergeant Garcia as acting _comandante_ , there were no victims of unjust punishment to rescue. Bernardo greatly missed their shared mission of fighting injustice. And so he had to content himself with his _muzo_ duties: brushing Don Diego's clothes, replacing the occasional lost button, cleaning Diego's boots, and taking care of Tornado and his saddlery in the cave. He also continued to drive Rosa into the _pueblo_ with the supply wagon.

But his experience as Zorro's eyes and ears was not entirely wasted. Over time, Bernardo had become an astute judge of human behavior. Thus on a supply run about a month or so earlier the behavior of three rather loud _vaqueros_ attracted Bernardo's attention. He could not say exactly what it was that he found disturbing about them — it was just a feeling. So he began to watch for them whenever he was in Los Angeles, and, sure enough, the more he saw them, the less he liked them.

One afternoon, soon after he had first noticed them, he had positioned himself a little too close to their table on the inn's patio. The tallest one noticed Bernardo noticing them. He came over to Bernardo's table and began yelling, telling Bernardo to mind his own business. Receiving Bernardo's standard response — pushing his lips together and shaking his head, indicating that he could not speak, and then folding his ears over and shaking his head, indicating that he could not hear — the man grabbed him, pulled him to his feet, and began roughing him, all the while yelling that he and his friends didn't like being spied on.

Bernardo was saved by the Señor Pacheco the innkeeper who was bringing food out to another table. He ran over to the two of them and began yelling at the assailant. "What do you think you are doing?! This is the servant of Don Diego De la Vega! He can neither hear not speak! He is a gentle man and perfectly harmless!" It took a moment for all that to sink in, but at last Bernardo was released and the man made his way back to his two friends. Without anything resembling an apology, of course.

From then on, Bernardo was careful to position himself just within earshot of the trio — sometimes at a table, sometimes leaning against a post, sometimes standing just outside a doorway. And always with his back to them.


	2. Warning

**Chapter 2: Warning**

The last few days of July found the Pueblo de Los Angeles buzzing with activity. August 2nd was the feast of Our Lady Queen of the Angels, the _pueblo's_ patroness. Each year, beginning at noon, there was a great fiesta in the plaza, with food, musicians, dancing, children's games, and a horserace. This was followed by a Mass at dusk. At the end of Mass, the faithful, carrying lighted candles, lined the path from the church to the statue of the Virgin out in the garden. They sang hymns while the young, women of the _pueblo_ processed out to the statue, each carrying some small offering to lay at the statue's feet. These were most often flowers, but small tokens such as a lace handkerchief or a silver bracelet might also be given. The ceremony concluded with a long prayer thanking the Virgin for her blessings and asking for her continued protection for the _pueblo_ , followed by an ancient Spanish hymn to Our Lady of the Angels.

It was on the day before the fiesta that Bernardo had driven into Los Angeles, bringing the flour, wine, and oil that were Don Alejandro's contribution to the celebration. Waiting for the unloading, the _muzo_ once again found himself within earshot of what he called his " _trio despreciable_ ". What with the finishing of booths and the moving of supplies, there was much noise that afternoon, so Bernardo could only partially eavesdrop on the conversation. But what he did hear worried him. He heard words like "tomorrow", " "Pérez ", "darkness", " rope", "church", "horses ". He could not make out exactly what was going to happen, but he was positive it wasn't a good thing.

Once back at the De la Vega _hacienda_ , Bernardo found Don Diego alone in the study and tried to explain his concern. First Bernardo pointed with his right hand and made a great arc in the air away from himself.

"Tomorrow..." said Don Diego.

Now Bernardo balled up his fists, rested them on his hips, smiled broadly, and began to prance around in a little circle.

"At the fiesta?" Bernardo nodded.

Bernardo held up three fingers, then pointed at Don Diego and himself.

"Three men..."

Bernardo nodded again and then brought his hands up to his face in a expression of panic and dismay.

"Tomorrow at the fiesta three men are going to do something bad," said Don Diego. Bernardo nodded.

Then Bernardo drew a small "Z" in the air.

"And Zorro should be there." Bernardo nodded harder.

"Bernardo, this is a religious feast. It's also the biggest _fiesta_ for the _pueblo_ all year. Why would anyone be plotting a crime? Again the _muzo_ drew a "Z" in the air. "Well," continued Diego, do you know who these men are?"

Bernardo shook his head.

"Do you know what they are going to do?"

Again Bernardo shook his head.

"Unless you can tell me more, Zorro is going to stay home tomorrow. I have no desire to go chasing phantom men about to commit a phantom crime. And if anything goes wrong, I am sure the lancers will be able to deal with it." Diego started to turn away, but Bernardo grasped his arm, pulled him back, and again made a "Z". Now the young don became irritated. "No, Bernardo, I will not have it! This is a beautiful and happy feast and I wish to enjoy it with my wife and my father as ordinary Don Diego! Zorro will most certainly not be there tomorrow!" And with that he left and went out to the _sala_.

Just before noon the next day a festive group set out from the De la Vega _hacienda_. Don Alejandro was riding his favorite horse. Don Diego drove Doña Margarita in the buggy. Most of the female servants followed in a large cart, and Bernardo and several _vaqueros_ on horseback brought up the rear. By the time they arrived at the _pueblo_ , the _fiesta_ was in full swing. The group dispersed according to their own tastes. Don Alejandro, Don Diego, and Doña Margarita went to look at the horses entered in the upcoming race. Others went to eat, to join the dancing, or to examine the various wares in the booths.

Bernardo bought himself a fine lunch and spent a delightful afternoon watching the children play games. He had just about convinced himself that he had overreacted to what he had overheard when he saw the _trio despreciable_ huddled together at the corner of _Señor_ Gonzalez's blacksmith shop. The sight of them again triggered the feeling that something dreadful was going to happen. But remembering Don Diego's declaration, Bernardo shook his head and strode off toward the inn. After a few paces he paused as if jerked back on a string and started back toward his original vantage point. After three or four paces he stopped and turned and began again to walk toward the inn. After retracing his steps several more times, he gave up. His feeling of dread was so overwhelming that he decided to do something he had never done before in his life: he would disobey his patròn and bring Zorro's gear to the _fiesta_. Bernardo made his way quietly to the corral area, saddled his horse, and road out toward the cave.


	3. Abduction

**Chapter 3: Abduction**

Padre Vicente had just intoned the concluding prayer of the Mass and the faithful were lighting their candles and making their way out the side door toward the garden. Once most of them had left the church, the young women began to form up their procession. It was at this moment that a man entered the church by the front door and stopped to observe the _señoritas_. Finding the object of his search, he approached S _eñorita_ Valentina Pérez, the daughter of Don Gregorio. "Your pardon, _señorita_ ," he said, bowing, but your mother has been taken ill and your father asks that you come at once." Valentina did not exactly know the man, but she did recall seeing his face around the rancho. She had no way of knowing that Carlos had been dismissed from her father's service.

"Of course I will come," she replied, setting down her bouquet and following the _vaquero_ to the front door. She had just stepped to the edge of the church steps and was looking around the surprisingly empty plaza for her family's carriage when she heard the voice of _Doña_ Inéz, her duenna, behind her.

"Valentina, what are you doing out here?"

"Mother is ill," she replied, turning back to the older woman who was now just outside the church door, "and father is asking for me."

"Your mother is not ill, I have just seen her go to out to — " Suddenly two masked men emerged from the darkness. One of them grasped _Doña_ Inéz, slammed her against the church wall, then threw her down to the stone floor. Stunned, the duenna lay unmoving. The other grabbed S _eñorita_ Valentina from behind, pinning her arms to her side, while the _vaquero_ who had summoned her from the church placed his hand firmly over her mouth. A moment later the hand was withdrawn but replaced immediately with a gag, firmly tied. The man who had tossed _Doña_ Inéz now threw a large piece of sacking over Valentina and bound her waist with yet more rope. Finally Don Gregorio's daughter was slung over the saddle of a horse and carried away by her three captors.

Out In the garden, the last of the procession was making its way toward the statue of the Virgin. Frowning, Don Gregorio turned to his wife. "Maria, I did not see Valentina in the procession. Did you?"

"No, I did not," was his wife's reply. "I know she was in church. I wonder if something has happened?" They were suddenly distracted by a commotion back at the church's side door. Leaning heavily on the doorway, with her head slightly bowed and a trickle of blood running down her face, was _Doña_ Inéz.

"Don Gregorio!" the duenna cried out. " S _eñorita_ Valentina has been taken! Three men! They rode north, I think!"

Valentina's parents rushed to the woman's side. "How did this happen?" her father asked.

"One man came and said that _Doña_ Maria had been taken ill and that you were summoning Valentina. I saw her go out to the porch so I followed them. Someone grabbed me and threw me down. After than I only remember seeing them ride away."

By this time the Pérez servants had gathered and were tending to their mistress. Word had also spread through the crowd and the dons were gathering nearby.

"We must pursue them immediately!" offered someone.

"But we have no weapons," replied someone else.

Finally Don César Montoya spoke up. "Let us ask Sergeant Garcia if we can borrow weapons from the _cuartel_." At that a group of them split off and headed out toward the plaza.

At this moment Bernardo approached Diego and pulled him aside. Bernardo, making sure they were not observed, made a small "Z" in the air.

Diego's reply was brisk. "Yes, Bernardo, that's a fine idea but there isn't time. These men will be long gone before I can ride out to the cave and return as Zorro." Bernardo vigorously shook his head. He then made the "Z" again, and pointed forcefully down to the ground. "Here?" asked Diego. "Zorro's things are here?" Bernardo nodded. "Show me," said Diego. Bernardo started across the garden toward the back gate, with Diego closely following.

Margarita saw the two of them disappear out the gate out of the corner of her eye. She lingered on the edge of the crowd around _Doña_ Inéz for another five minutes. Then she slipped quietly away and followed the duo out the back gate.

Across the narrow street that ran behind the pueblo's church was an abandoned merchant's shop. Although it was now too dark to see much, the sound of a horse stomping told her that was where Diego and Bernardo had gone. She slipped into the yard behind the shop and found her husband, in full Zorro garb, standing next to Tornado and pulling on his gloves. She was not expecting this, and a cry of "Oh!" escaped her lips before she could stop it. Diego looked up and saw the poorly disguised dismay on her face.

"Margarita, I must go after them. None of the dons is armed, most of the garrison is off-duty attending the _fiesta_ , and there is no one else."

She walked over to him with what she hoped was a casual smile on her face. "Of course you must go," she said, smoothing out the cape over his left shoulder. "Once I told you that if Zorro were needed again, you would wear the mask and ride again. I meant it then, and I mean it now." She kissed him lightly and said softly, " _Vaya con Dios, mi corazòn_."

She started to turn away, but he pulled her back and kissed her hard on the mouth. A moment later he was up on Tornado and heading out into the twilight.

 _Whatever made me think that this would be easy?_ , she asked herself, as she and Bernardo retraced their steps back to the church garden. She spied Don Alejandro near a group of dons about to mount their horses, and made her way over to him. He saw the two of them and asked, "Where is Diego?"

"Diego is busy," she replied, leaning in toward her father-in-law and drawing a small "Z" in her palm. Don Alejandro frowned slightly, not quite understanding. She was about to explain more fully when Don Nacho Torres rode up.

"Alejandro, the arms from the _cuartel_ are being brought over. When we have them we will ride out." He looked around. "Is Diego coming with us?"

His question took Margarita by surprise, but the elder De la Vega, who had just grasped what she was trying to tell him, had a quick answer: "Diego drove Margarita in the buggy and he has no mount. He has gone in search of a horse. He will follow us as soon as he can." Don Nacho nodded and turned back to the other riders. "Margarita," said her father-in-law," you and the others should go home now. _Doña_ Inéz has been taken home and there is nothing more you can do here." Knowing he was right, she sighed and nodded, and then headed to where they had left the buggy.


	4. Rescue

**Chapter 4: Rescue**

Zorro rode down the narrow street behind the church and, once beyond the dwellings, turned onto the north road. The sunset still offered enough light for him to see the three sets of fresh tracks leading away from the _pueblo_. But the light would not last for long, so he spurred Tornado into a canter and followed the trail out towards the hills. About twenty minutes later the light had faded completely and he was forced to slow to a brisk walk and hope that his other senses would detect some clue as to where the men had taken S _eñorita_ Pérez.

After a few more minutes he pulled Tornado up. He was sure he could smell smoke. He shook his head in wonder. If these men were stupid enough to allow themselves to be detected by the smoke from a campfire, were they also stupid enough to consider harming their victim? A whinny from a horse, off to his left, followed by indistinct voices, confirmed their location. He dismounted and looped Tornado's reins back over the saddle horn. The ever-reliable stallion would not move unless he summoned him. Then the masked man made his way quietly through the trees, toward the camp.

Approaching silently, Zorro now had a good view of the clearing. Three men — not the best odds, although he had fought multiple enemies before. The captive s _eñorita_ lay on a blanket, bound up in some other sort of cloth, between two of them. The third sat on the opposite side of the fire. _I must find a way to separate them_ , thought Zorro. He looked around and picked up a piece of dry branch, about as thick as his thumb. He broke it across his knee and a loud "crack" resonated through the woods. As all three men immediately looked up, Zorro picked up a small rock, silently drew his sword, then dropped back behind a large tree trunk.

"What was that?" asked Carlos.

"Coyote?" offered Jorge.

Paco nodded at Jorge: "Go and see."

Jorge stood up, crossed the clearing, and began picking his way slowly into the woods. When he came within easy reach, Zorro launched the rock into the trees. Jorge immediately turned in the direction of the noise, exposing his back. A firm blow to the head with the hilt of Zorro's sword caused Jorge to drop like a rock. "Enjoy your _siesta_ ," he muttered.

At the clearing, minutes had gone by and Jorge had not returned. Paco was uneasy. He stood up and called out, "Jorge! Jorge, where are you? What is happening?" There was no reply. Now Paco turned to Carlos. "Go and see what is keeping him," he barked.

"He's your partner. You go!" snarled Carlos.

"I'm very comfortable here," retorted Paco, picking up his pistol and aiming it casually in Carlos' direction. "Besides, I don't think I trust you to keep an eye on her," he declared with a frown. "Now go!" he commanded, waving the pistol again. Carlos unwound himself and followed Jorge's path into the trees.

 _If once is good, perhaps twice is better_ , thought Zorro. And it was. Two minutes later an unconscious Carlos joined Jorge on the ground. Now, keeping within the trees, Zorro was able to circle his way around the clearing.

Paco, now alone, was becoming increasingly nervous. He stood up and shouted for his companions: "Jorge! Carlos! Where are you?!" Suddenly he felt the point of a sword in his back.

"I am afraid they will not be joining you for some time, _señor_ ," said a silken voice behind him.

Paco lunged away from the sword and whirled around. "Zorro!"

"I have come to take S _eñorita_ Pérez home. I trust you do not object."

It was bad enough that Paco was stubborn. It was worse that he was overconfident. He drew his knife and lunged toward the masked man. Zorro's sword turned the knife blade, but Paco came again, this time harder. Again the sword turned the knife away. "This is not fair, your sword against my knife!" cried the kidnapper, backing off and now keeping the fire between them.

"You abduct a s _eñorita_ from a church and you speak to me of fairness?" was Zorro's reply. Now, with the two of them circling the fire, Zorro's hand untied the whip he carried at his hip. A moment later the whip shot out across the fire, and all at once Paco found himself unarmed. He turned to run into the woods but again the whip shot out, this time winding itself around Paco's ankles and tripping him into the dust. Once more the _vaquero_ felt the point of Zorro's sword in his back — only this time, harder. "I advise you not to move s _eñor_." A brief whistle now brought Tornado and rope.

By the time Zorro had finished, the three of them were trussed up around a large tree. Zorro had bound each man's hands behind his back and then tied the rope around his belt. Then he wove a long length of rope through each man's arms and around the tree. None of them were going anywhere anytime soon.

Now he turned his attention to Valentina Pérez, who all this time lay bound and motionless. He bent over her and gently laid his hand on where he guessed her shoulder to be. At this she began to cry out loudly into the gag, and writhe away from him. " S _eñorita_ Pérez," he said loudly, "Calm yourself, _por favor._ It is _Señor_ Zorro. I have come to take you home." At this she lay still and he was able to cut the ropes that held her and remove the cloth.

She looked up at him in surprise. " _Señor_ Zorro, we thought you had left us!"

"Well, as you can plainly see, I am here now," he said with a smile. "Can you stand?"

" _Sí_ ," she replied, grasping his offered hand and rising stiffly to her feet.

"Are you hurt?"

She rubbed her arms where the ropes had chafed them. "Bruised a little, but otherwise I am fine."

"Good! Now let us get you back to your family."

He kicked dirt into the fire to extinguish it, then led her over to Tornado. She hesitated for a moment. "He is magnificent!" she murmured. "None of my father's horses even comes close!"

"He is also very gentle, especially to s _eñoritas_. Now come." He lifted her up onto the saddle and mounted up behind her.

As they headed away, one of the men cried out: " _Señor_ Zorro! Will you leave us tied up here in the dark?! There may be wolves! Have pity!"

The masked man turned and replied coldly: "I am showing you as much pity as you showed S _eñorita_ Pérez." And with that he turned Tornado back through the trees.


	5. Homeward

**Chapter 5: Homeward**

Once they reached the road he urged Tornado into a fast walk. The S _eñorita_ Pérez had been bounced around enough. After some time, Valentina broke the silence: " _Señor_ Zorro, how long will you leave them there?"

"Do not worry, _señorita_ , I will see to it that they are found by morning."

At that moment the sound of approaching horses echoed up the road. Although it was extremely unlikely that any _banditos_ were in the area, Zorro decided to err on the side of caution. He drew his sword, held it between Valentina and the approaching riders, and positioned Tornado across the road. Thus Don Gregorio Pérez came upon his missing daughter safe in Zorro's custody.

When the eight riders halted, Valentina slid off the saddle and ran to her father, crying "Papa!"

The don dismounted and embraced her. "Valentina! Are you all right?!"

" _Sí_ , Papa. Thanks to El Zorro!" She turned back and smiled at him.

" _Señor_ Zorro, my sincere and eternal thanks!" said Gregorio Pérez.

"I am at your service," said the masked man, bowing slightly and smiling broadly. Then he added " _Señores_ , about two miles back, fifty or so paces into the woods, you will find your daughter's three captors tied to a tree. If you would be so kind as to deliver them to the _cuartel_ for me?"

"Of course," called out one of the dons. "And _Señor_ Zorro — "

" _Sí_?"

"It is good to have you among us again! You will stay?"

"I will be wherever I am needed," he replied. And with that he saluted the group and cantered off into the night.

About an hour later he parted the vines and led Tornado into the cave. A lantern was burning, casting its glow onto Bernardo who was asleep on a pile of hay. _Shades of my wedding night!_ thought Zorro with a small smile. The stallion, happy to be home, tossed his head and snorted. This woke Bernardo, who rose and walked over to horse and rider, smiling. He seemed to have slung a length of cloth of some sort over his shoulder. "It went well, Bernardo," said his _patròn_ , removing his hat and mask. The Senorita Pérez is safe back with her family." Zorro began to loosen Tornado's saddle, but the _muzo_ had other ideas. First he grabbed the reins and pointed to himself, then he reached out and patted Tornado's neck.

"You will take care of Tornado?"

Bernardo nodded. Then he pointed down the tunnel, pointed to Diego, and tossed the cloth to him. It was Diego's nightshirt.

"And I should go to bed?"

Again Bernardo nodded.

"Well, I won't argue with you. I _am_ tired. _Buenos noches_." And with that Diego started across the cave toward the tunnel. But after three paces he stopped and walked back to his servant.

"Bernardo," he said, placing his hand on the _muzo's_ shoulder, "I owe you an apology. I promise I will never doubt your instincts again. And from now on we will go into the _pueblo_ at least once a week, as we did before. I will buy Sergeant Garcia wine and you will keep those valuable eyes and ears of yours open to what is going on in Los Angeles." At this Bernardo smiled broadly. Now he felt like he and Diego were a team again. But he still had a concern. He made a curvy shape in the air, held up his left hand and pointed to its third finger, and raised his eyebrows "Don't worry," said Diego, "Margarita will understand." And this time he went through the tunnel and up the stairs.

Once in the secret room he changed out of the black costume and into the nightshirt. Then he turned the door ring and began to walk softly across the bedroom. Halfway across the floor he heard Margarita stirring in the bed, so he paused, not wishing to wake her. One she had settled down he crossed the remainder of the room and slid into bed. Much to his surprise, the sheets were warm. He then realized that Margarita must have slept on his side of the bed, and slid over to her own when she heard him come in. He turned toward her but before he could speak his wife's voice floated across the pillow to him. "I also told you I would keep the bed warm."

" _Querida_ , whatever would I do without you?" he murmured.

"I can't imagine," she replied, drowsy. "Now let's both get some sleep."

He lay back into the comfort of the bed. After a few minutes Margarita's slow, even breathing told him that she was asleep.

But sleep somehow eluded him, so he let his mind wander through the day's events. He had not ridden as Zorro since the night he had been shot, and when he first entered the abandoned merchant's yard and saw the black costume and Tornado, he had felt apprehensive. Was he strong enough? Skilled enough? Yet when he started after the tracks on the north road, it was as if his capture and all its consequences had never happened. He had been at home in the saddle and sure of his purpose. He had rescued _Señorita_ Pérez, and the dons were happy to see him. He recalled what one of them had called out: " It is good to have you among us again!" And he had patched things up with Bernardo. They would keep an eye on the _pueblo_ as they had before. And Zorro would be there when he was needed.

And with that he drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: The parish of Our Lady Queen of Angels in Newport Beach California, celebrates this feast on August 2nd of each year. In all honesty I have no idea what would have been going on in 1820 or so, but it seemed a nice setting for a story.**


End file.
